Rude Awakening
by DragonEyedAngel
Summary: A 3 week stay in an ancient shack, with Heero and Duo sharing a room, and attempts of murder and suicide could build up more steam between the gundam pilots than a sauna. 1x2 lemon maybe in the future . RR( this chapter might sound familiar to some of you
1. The Arrival

DragonEyedAngel doesn't and never will own Gundam Wing, the characters or the universe.  
Note: You wouldn't believe how bad writers block is until you actually get it but I'm back (did anybody miss me?) and I hope you enjoy my new chapter!  
  
Rude Awakening (pt 5)  
  
  
Fear. The one thing I never expected to see out of Heero. It was displayed so clearly now in my mind, I can't believe I couldn't pick it up earlier. The only question was why? Why had he shown fear? What was it that he was afraid of? If only I knew the answers, Heero was afraid of something or something happening. But what? Time to think was something I don't have right now.  
  
A tall man, with dark brown hair spiked up, sunglasses and a trench coat down to his ankles now stood right in my line of vision. His gun poised, and ready to shoot.. A handgun, locked and loaded and ready to kill. It was pointed right at my head from what I could tell.   
  
"Who... who are you/" I ask weakly. He, now being much closer to me making his features partly visible, was grinning to his fullest. He knew I was terrified and helpless from my tone of voice and that didn't help anything. I felt so exposed, man with gun, he could make me do anything he wanted and it was unbearable.  
  
"Get up and put these on," he ordered motioning to the set of cuffs on his belt. I could tell he had no patients so, do u think I am about to take orders form some guy in my dreams, hell no I'm stronger than that.   
"No, who the hell do you think you are?! There is no fucking way I'm gonna listen to you," take that you stupid prick. He was laughing at me, the only people who laugh at me are Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Hilde. This was going to get really dirty in the words category and we both knew who'd win. "What are you laughing at," I start to walk but then remember the cold steel of his gun on my temple and cease to move.  
  
"Little boy, or should I say pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe? Do you think you can fight me in your state? All beat up on the outside from your little car crash and then you have a few other issues going on in that little head of yours don't you. The one you love, the one who doesn't cherish you as you do him, is being so cold and distant. You have been confined to a hospital bed for 3 weeks and have been watching yourself be hit by a car during that time. You have injuries though not noticeable right now, am I right to say that you aren't in any condition to put up a fight?" I didn't answer and he got exactly what he wanted. "That's what I thought." I don't know where this guy came from or what he wanted but he was not on my favorite list of people.  
"How do you know all that and who are you?" This wasn't funny, this guy was toying with me, with my mind. No one knew I had an obsession with Heero other than, well no one. I don't know why it hurts so much to think that he's so cold to me because he always acts so cold. What's so different this time? Absolutely nothing, it's in his job description and I got used to it long ago, but why does it feel so different? There should be no reason it feels different, but it does.   
I'm all alone with a guy who reminds me much of Heero, they gun, the seriousness, the thoroughness of research on me, but it's his eyes that really remind me of my precious Heero baby. The cobalt blue, the stare, the sparkle that makes Heero's eyes so gorgeous. His gun could kill, would kill, and will kill very soon if I disbehave. Holy shit! Why didn't I realize it?! I am uncontious! I can't be killed in my uncontious state. Or can I? The man slow starts to examine me, walking around me, but stops after a minute when he is directly behind me. "Times up lover boy," the smell of gunpouder fills the air and my mind is seeing stars, I can't be killed can I? All I see are Heero's eyes glaring at me before, total darkness. Author note: I am so so so so sorry for not writing sooner! I had the worlds worst case of writers block, I got lazy and I got bord with my story but I read over my reviews again and I realize how many loyal readers I have^^ So here is another chapter as short as it is and if you would like another chapter please review! Merry Christmas 


	2. Guilty as Charged

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or the characters though I wish I did but I don't so don't blame me cause I told you I didn't.  
Rude Awakening  
As I walk into my room I notice Heero is happily typing away on his laptop so I decide to take a shower. When I get into the washroom I see no shower or bathtub anywhere and kick the wall.  
"There goes my excuse to stay up to watch Heero tonight. Maybe I'll just pretend to sleep. *snicker* Heero, you just don't know what you do to me." I walk out of the grungy old washroom and tip toe over to the bed and start undressing. I notice Heero still typing on his laptop and slide into my side of the bed without, or so I thought, Heero noticing me. I am so deep under the covers that I can't hear the soft typing of Heero's computer and fall fast asleep until I m woken up bye the soft snoring of Heero. I realize that he too is under the covers of the quilt right beside, snoring softly but obviously not soft enough if he could wake me up. I crawl out of the deep cover of the quilt and let my eyes adjust to the dark of the room and look around. All I see that looks interesting is Heero's laptop laying on the old desk, in plain site where I could play with it. Oh what a thought, oh what fun!  
I slowly crawl out of bed and make my way slowly to the laptop and turn it on. It makes a loud beeping noise that I m sure will wake the house and then goes to the ENTER YOUR PASSWORD screen. Before I give the password, I walk over to make sure Heero is still sleeping soundly so I don't get caught. He's still snoring away and I walk back to the computer and sit down in the chair.  
"The password... How the hell should I know what it is?" I whisper to myself. "It could be anything. Wing," I guess. A beep can be heard telling me that that was obviously the wrong choice. "Dr. J? Nope. Mission? Nope. What the hell could it be?! Oh! How could I be so stupid? Omai O Korosu. Yes!" I feel so stupid for not guessing it in the first place. When I manage to log onto his main screen, I go to the Internet.  
"It takes so damn long to sign on with a phone connection!" I curse. When it finally decides to hook up I decide to check on his history. My jaw almost touches to floor. "PORN?! Heero Yuy has been looking up porn on the net?!" I m almost paralyzed with shock at the thought of Heero looking at porn. He's been looking at pictures of people other than me. It doesn't help that they are guy pictu... "Oh my god! They are guy pictures! That has to mean that my Heero, the Perfect Soldier Heero, is gay!" I felt stupid for not noticing it sooner, but I never would have suspected it from him, him being the Perfect Soldier and all. "Well, well, well. We are just gonna hafta pull out this new side of yours aren't we Heero. This time tomorrow your will probably never speak to me again or... Heero, you will be mine if it's the last thing I do. But right now I need some sleep." After my conversation with myself, I slowly made my way back to our bed and slipped in. I didn't go under the covers this time, not wanting to hear Heero's snoring, and just left my head out of the covers. (I hope he doesn't suffocate down there. If you didn't then he won't so shut up. No.) After a couple of minutes, I started to drift back into my comma like state.  
I woke up the next morning by the ranting of Heero who just happened to be in his boxers. (Close your eyes before anything bad happens. Close THEM!) Listening to myself I snap my eyes shut and hide under the quilt hoping Heero hadn't realized I was awake. He hadn't and just kept ranting about someone mysteriously raiding his computer.  
"DUO! Wake up!" SMACK! "I know you're awake now. Get up or I'll smack you again."  
"I m up! I m up! Whadda ya want?" I mumble rubbing my cheek where he ever so kindly hit it.  
"You were on my computer last night. What were you doing on it?" Oh man is he ever pissed.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"That was a hell of a lot more than nothing. You had no right to go on my laptop, without my permission, and look through my history!"  
"If you must know I didn't look at your history, so chill out. I was only playing some games," damn do I sound convincing. Not.  
"What games? What were the games? Duo tell me!" He was just about ready to explode. Damn it, I am soooooo dead.  
"Well there was... and then... but the best one was... ." Man do I suck at lying.  
"Well then. Why isn't it in my history if you played them," damn is his good. I have no clue. His history is so high security, I m not even sure I could delete it if I tried for hours.  
"I deleted it," oh how very smooth. Please don't ask me to show you how I did! Please don't ask me to show you how I did! Please don't ask me to show you how I did!  
"Hn," well, it looks like my prayers have been answered. He just walked out of the room cursing and mumbling about changing his password and all that. The only problem was that he walked out of the room only in his boxers and a T-shirt.   
I started laughing. He must have heard me or something else because he came running into the room quite red in the face. He made his way to the closet and pulled his most original outfit yet: a green tanktop and black spandex biker shorts.  
"Don't you ever get sick of dressing the same every day?!"  
"No. They were specially designed for me to wear in battle and I will continue to wear them until every single one of them is destroyed," he said. When he finished dressing he left the room and went downstairs. After I was sure he was gone I began to change into jeans and one of Heero's tanktops. (This should catch his attention. He is soo gonna kill you. I hope you realize that. You really are starting to turn into him. Oh what a sad thought. I'll be dead before I ever get the chance to tell him ... Never mind.) When I finally decided I had enough clothes on I went downstairs for breakfast. At the entrance to the little kitchen I met the staring eyes of everyone but Heero ho had his back facing me. (Well maybe that's a good thing. 20 more seconds to live atleast. Well, here goes.)  
"Mornin' all!" I say with big enthusiasm. "What are we having this morning? I m so hungry I could eat anything."  
"You're always hungry and you almost always eat whatever is infront of you.," states Wufei as if the entire world knew of Duo and his stomache. Then, when a plate of uncooked mushed patatoes and mutilated eggs were placed in front of me, Heero decides to look up from his newspaper. The look of shock on his face, only making me want to laugh, only turned into anger. He was about ready to kill something when I realize that I'd better leave, the only problem was when I got up to run for my life, Heero stood up with me, ready to hunt me down until the day I die. I ran out the door closest to me, which, as luck would have it, was the back door to the house. I ran down the fields as fast as my legs could drag me with Heero behind me. After I reached a road I stopped to look for Heero. Heero being nowhere in site gave me time to catch my breath. Having just run over a hill didn't help me much because if Heero was on it it  
a) hid him from me and  
b) gave him time to catch up to me since I couldn't see him and I just stopped.  
As luck would have it, Heero mounted the hill right on top of me and started flying down it right towards me. I decided to run across the road. Not a smart choice. A car horn blared as I looked in the direction of a car that was 20 feet away from me. All I could do was act as if I were a deer in headlights. I just stared at the oncoming car until...  
  
To be continued  
  
  
Enfarentra- Now that was weak  
DragonEyedAngel- No it wasn't!   
Enfarentra- Yes. It. Was.  
DragonEyedAngel- No. It. Wasn't.  
Enfarentra- Yes!  
DragonEyedAngel- No!  
Enfarentra- Yes!  
DragonEyedAngel- No!  
Duo- Man, I thought I was bad!  
Heero- You are bad, just not as bad.  
Enfarentra & DragonEyedAngel- HEY!  
Heero- Please review! For our sakes! -_-  
  



	3. Painful Dreams, Painful Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters although I wish I did but I don't so don't say I do. K?  
Note: Well now, I must have lots of adoring readers so I think I'll continue now. Oh no. Where did I leave off? O ya I remember. It was at the part that decided if Duo lived or not! Right? Now what ever shall happen to poor little Duo? Read on if you dare.  
  
Rude Awakening  
  
"Duo!" the last word I heard before I blacked out.   
I should have been dead from the impact of the crash but I couldn't be dead if I was breathing normally and was suspended in the air of... "What the hell?!" I yelled. I look around at the nothingness that I'm surrounded in for several minutes. All I see is total darkness except for the light emanating from my skin which was unblemished even though I was just hit by a car. I couldn't even feel where the car had hit me, all that was wrong was the fact that I was suspended in the air and it was almost completely black. I dropped my head to think of where I was and saw a light, a small growing light. It grew closer with every passing minute which scared me. Actually it didn't scare me as much as War and death but it still scared me. Father Maxwell said never to be scared of anything because it could catch you at a bad time and I always followed this rule but now... I just stare at the funnel of light as it comes closer to me until it swallowed me up.  
I closed my eyes for fear of what it might lead to. I stopped moving and the light surrounding me now dimmed. I opened my eyes slowly and watched in horror.  
I saw myself and Heero running, we both looked like it for our lives but Heero had this unusual look of amusement hidden in his eyes. I saw myself see Heero run over the hill, where I had stopped to breath right next to the road. I ran onto the road when a car, 20 feet away from hitting me, honked its horn. It just came closer to me with every passing second until...  
"Duo!" I heard Heero scream a second time. The car hit my body at 100 kilometers an hour sending it flying onto the soft grass beside the road as I rolled off the windshield. The car, not fazed by hitting me just kept speeding alone the highway not giving a second thought to what or who he hit.   
When the car was out of sight, Heero ran to my side and cradled me for several long painful minutes. He looked... I never noticed before but Heero... he... cared about me. The entire time he was holding me, I never noticed how much agony he was in. He clearly showed how he felt, not only by his eyes but by his actions. His arms were holding me tightly but ever so gently so as not to hurt my broken body, his face showing so much pain. Eyes blood shot and tears streaming down them like a river, his lips saying (I couldn't hear them, but I somehow felt I could remember everything he whispered to me even though I was or am... lets just say unconscious)  
"Duo, you'll never die, I promise you. I will get you help and you will survive. Please Duo! Please forgive me! I love... you."   
When the last word came out of his mouth, he lay me on the ground so he could stand up and then picked me up once again. When he was sure he had a good grip on me and was sure he wouldn't drop me he began to run. He ran in the direction of, not the safehouse but... I don't actually know where he was taking me, but I knew I could trust him and hoped he knew what he was doing.  
Without warning, the funnel of light appeared below me and grew larger, preparing to transport me yet again. I was back in the black void of I don't know where but it seemed inviting this time. I was able to see absolutely nothing instead of the horrors of my crash and Heero's break down. The only thing that bothered me about the void was that I had to nothing to think about except what I just saw and it kept replaying in my head over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I pierced the air with a horrible scream, not being able to control my rage and sorrow any longer. I burst into tears much like Heero had. I began shaking uncontrollably when...  
"No! NOOO! Not again! Please! Not again!" The light appeared a third time and grew larger and larger, but it did not take me anywhere. The black void was suddenly filled with immeasurably bright light and I could here something.  
It was the unmistakable and very welcoming voice of...  
"Heero!" I said weakly. The voices stop.  
To Be Continued  
I m expecting some nasty death threats for this but this'll be nothing compared to the future chapters^^. Please RR if you want the next chapter!   
  



	4. Unknown Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters though I wish I did but I don't so don't say I do.  
  
Note- Well now that I have a valuable amount of reviews and support I will give you a new chapter to my story! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Rude Awakening  
"Heero!" I said again only more strained. I open my eyes to look at my surroundings and find Heero right in front of me. I look deep into his intense cobalt eyes and look for emotions and even the slightest hint that he was the mortal that broke down with me in his arms but found nothing. He just glared right back at me, his icy cold eyes finding mine and constriction the breath out of my lungs making it even harder than before to breath. It hurt so much to breath, my chest felt like it was on fire, legs numb but still throbbing in the cast that was so itchy it could drive you mad, my head spinning though my vision fine and the memories that I have of the impact and the light. It hurts so much.  
His eyes, the eyes I loved staring into ever so much had gone from tear stained to cold and harsh. 'Oh Heero... You looked so helpless. But was it even real? It had to be. It was so real when I saw into the light but. . . Heero, you don't even seem to be the slightest bit relieved that I'm awake and/or more or less alive. Oh my poor Hee-chan. I thought I finally got to you, but your heart tells you otherwise.' He just looks at me with his emotionless eyes that he used on everyone else, but... there was something else in his eyes... It was hard to pinpoint what I saw in his eyes. He kept hiding behind the walls of his perfectionism as hard as I tried to break them down to find him.   
I give up looking into his eyes and look around at the other pilots surrounding my bed, pain shooting up my neck as I turned, but it wasn't the pain from the injury, no , no. It was the pain from seeing the look on everyone's face. Their faces so intense I swear I could've died from looking at them. Quatre gripping Trowa's arm like there was no tomorrow, his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks and black bags under them; he hadn't been sleeping well I guess but it was the overall appearance of him that scared me. Trowa looking just as distressed as Quatre but slightly relieved that Quatre would soon be loosening his grip on his arm. Trowa had gotten more sleep than Quatre but he still had black eyes, and you could tell that he was worried(what a rare site). And then there was Wufei. He had the slightest frown upon his face but he was pale and needed as much sleep as the other two, so I took no notice of the frown. He was muttering what could be distinctly understood as 'Poor... weak... Maxwell' I try to give them a smile but only a painful grimace makes it to my lips. It had the slightest effect of cheering them up but not enough to make anyone cheer up or even smile.  
"Hey minna-san," I just barley managed to sputter. "What you all look so depressed for?!" I say pretending that I didn't notice I was in a dull, white and foul smelling hospital and that I'm covered in casts and tubes. I look down at the bed I was sitting in and say, "Would ya look at that?! What did I do this time?" Bingo, "Hello?!" I stare into the startled looks off everyone. "What? What?!" The smiles appeared on their faces one by one. All but Heero's.   
"You were hit by a car," said Quatre weakly.  
"Oooh, Is that all?" That comment hurt more than anything. Their faces turned sad once again. Now was my Que. "Wufei, you really should ask Sally if you can borrow some blush. I don't think your face could be any whiter." Wufei turned red. Score 1 for Duo.  
Laughter from Trowa and Quatre filled the room and smiles replaced most of the frowns. I refused to look at Heero's face until I absolutely had to but then he asked something that shocked everyone.  
"Why did you say my name when you woke up?" Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. But then they turned their stares onto me.  
"Yeah Duo. I'm kinda curious myself," well thank you Quatre. I had no clue as to why I said Heero's name, but I do. It was the first thing I only thing I could think of after the light kindly showed me what I believe to be what happened after I when unconscious. But I can't tell them that and I won't.  
"Well," what was I gonna say?! "He was there when I got hit and... what day is it?"  
"You've been in a coma for 3 weeks now," Quatre muttered.  
"Three weeks?!" I shot up in my bed but the pain... oh the pain... it was so unbelievably extreme I couldn't hold onto consciousness and I collapsed. I don't know where, all I know is the pain stopped.  
Where am I now? I didn't have much time to think about that or anything else because I could here the faint footsteps meaning someone was coming. A tall dark figure walking towards me in the dim light that was everywhere. The figure could be faintly made out as a man. A man holding something. A gun pointed in my direction. Shit not good.  
Now I know what I saw from Heero, fear.  
  
To be continued  
Enfarentra- I said sap not angst! How could you get something like that mixed up?! And you leave it there?  
DragonEyedAngel- You wonder why I don't listen to you. Criticism is all I get from you.  
Enfarentra- What? You think you deserve comments?  
DragonEyedAngel- Yes  
Duo-Why did you make Heero so mean?  
DragonEyedAngel- He's not being mean, he's being normal.  
Heero-Omae o Korosu  
DragonEyedAngel- RR pleaz!  
  
  
  



	5. Pitch Black

DragonEyedAngel doesn't and never will own Gundam Wing, the characters or the universe.  
Note: You wouldn't believe how bad writers block is until you actually get it but I'm back (did anybody miss me?) and I hope you enjoy my new chapter!  
  
Rude Awakening (pt 5)  
  
  
Fear. The one thing I never expected to see out of Heero. It was displayed so clearly now in my mind, I can't believe I couldn't pick it up earlier. The only question was why? Why had he shown fear? What was it that he was afraid of? If only I knew the answers, Heero was afraid of something or something happening. But what? Time to think was something I don't have right now.  
  
A tall man, with dark brown hair spiked up, sunglasses and a trench coat down to his ankles now stood right in my line of vision. His gun poised, and ready to shoot.. A handgun, locked and loaded and ready to kill. It was pointed right at my head from what I could tell.   
  
"Who... who are you/" I ask weakly. He, now being much closer to me making his features partly visible, was grinning to his fullest. He knew I was terrified and helpless from my tone of voice and that didn't help anything. I felt so exposed, man with gun, he could make me do anything he wanted and it was unbearable.  
  
"Get up and put these on," he ordered motioning to the set of cuffs on his belt. I could tell he had no patients so, do u think I am about to take orders form some guy in my dreams, hell no I'm stronger than that.   
"No, who the hell do you think you are?! There is no fucking way I'm gonna listen to you," take that you stupid prick. He was laughing at me, the only people who laugh at me are Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Hilde. This was going to get really dirty in the words category and we both knew who'd win. "What are you laughing at," I start to walk but then remember the cold steel of his gun on my temple and cease to move.  
  
"Little boy, or should I say pilot 02 of Gundam Deathscythe? Do you think you can fight me in your state? All beat up on the outside from your little car crash and then you have a few other issues going on in that little head of yours don't you. The one you love, the one who doesn't cherish you as you do him, is being so cold and distant. You have been confined to a hospital bed for 3 weeks and have been watching yourself be hit by a car during that time. You have injuries though not noticeable right now, am I right to say that you aren't in any condition to put up a fight?" I didn't answer and he got exactly what he wanted. "That's what I thought." I don't know where this guy came from or what he wanted but he was not on my favorite list of people.  
"How do you know all that and who are you?" This wasn't funny, this guy was toying with me, with my mind. No one knew I had an obsession with Heero other than, well no one. I don't know why it hurts so much to think that he's so cold to me because he always acts so cold. What's so different this time? Absolutely nothing, it's in his job description and I got used to it long ago, but why does it feel so different? There should be no reason it feels different, but it does.   
I'm all alone with a guy who reminds me much of Heero, they gun, the seriousness, the thoroughness of research on me, but it's his eyes that really remind me of my precious Heero baby. The cobalt blue, the stare, the sparkle that makes Heero's eyes so gorgeous. His gun could kill, would kill, and will kill very soon if I disbehave. Holy shit! Why didn't I realize it?! I am uncontious! I can't be killed in my uncontious state. Or can I? The man slow starts to examine me, walking around me, but stops after a minute when he is directly behind me. "Times up lover boy," the smell of gunpouder fills the air and my mind is seeing stars, I can't be killed can I? All I see are Heero's eyes glaring at me before, total darkness. Author note: I am so so so so sorry for not writing sooner! I had the worlds worst case of writers block, I got lazy and I got bord with my story but I read over my reviews again and I realize how many loyal readers I have^^ So here is another chapter as short as it is and if you would like another chapter please review! Merry Christmas 


End file.
